Staring at an Angel
by blackrose5242
Summary: Even when she's asleep, she's a goddess.


**Disclaimer: **To anyone who believes I own the X-men, may I see a raise of hands. Anyone? Anyone? No?

**Summary:** Even when she's asleep, she's a goddess.

**Author's Notes:** A shout out to fan fiction's Canucklehead1800! Thank you so much for being my beta for this one-shot! You rock!

* * *

**~ Staring at an Angel ~**

It was a warm sunny Friday afternoon when Logan treaded the mansion's halls. The day had been partially uneventful, if a person were to count the mishap explosion in the chemistry class earlier that day… Other than that, everything else was quiet in the mansion.

_Too quiet_, thought Logan as he made his way through the many floors and halls of the mansion to Ororo's office. The students were definitely up to something, the uneasy tranquility being an outward sign of it, and Logan was wondering if Ororo suspected anything as well.

Or maybe, he was just being paranoid.

Yeah, that was it.

As he trekked through the hallways, several children bounced past him, not even considering to acknowledge the Canadian man. Logan rolled his eyes as the kids bounded down the stairs to one of the many living rooms, chattering excitedly about the latest video game one of the three just bought.

"Kids," he muttered as he arrived at Ororo's office door. Not bothering to knock, Logan entered the room. At first, he did not notice the fact that the office was empty, until he realized that Ororo's seat was unoccupied.

"Huh," Logan glanced around the room, finding no sign of the white-haired weather mistress. Shrugging, he left, deciding to seek Ororo out elsewhere.

Within ten minutes, Logan had searched the teacher's wing, the Danger room, and even the classrooms, all in vain.

On his way to the kitchen, Logan saw Bobby come out of his room, "Hey, kid, have you seen 'Ro anywhere?"

Bobby shrugged, "Last I saw her was in the Rec Room, but that was a half hour ago."

"Thanks," Logan nodded, deciding to take that route.

"No problem," Bobby replied, "and, Logan?"

The Canadian man looked at him over his shoulder.

"Don't call me kid," he finished seriously, walking to the kitchen.

Logan grunted in response and headed down the south hall towards the recreational room.

The first thing he noticed when he entered was Ororo's scent. The intoxicating aroma of a rainforest, sandalwood, and fresh rain was the first thing that registered in his senses as he moved further into the room. Suddenly, Logan's head snapped around when the sound of gunshots sounded, but then he stopped to nearly laugh at himself when he pinpointed the shots from the television. Apparently, that was the newest videogame those kids he saw earlier in the halls had been excited about. He shook his head in amusement as one child jostled another after what Logan guessed had been a close match in their game.

Turning his attention back to finding Ororo, his glance shifted to one little girl who had called him meekly, "Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah?"

The child did not respond with words, but instead, as if she had read his mind, pointed to the couch behind her small form. Logan leaned forward to catch a head full of white hair resting on the thick arm of the sofa. He called Ororo by her nickname, "'Ro?"

He got no response and frowned, "'Ro? Are you just gonna just--"

"--Shh…" the same kid shushed Logan. The seven-year old curly-haired brunette closed her eyes and imitated a snoring noise, then opened her eyes again and pointed to Ororo.

Logan raised his eyebrows and looked over at Ororo again; noticing for the first time that her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell rhythmically in slumber.

"She's asleep," the girl whispered, as if it made all the sense in the world, then went back to watching the crowd of children cheer on the two older boys who were going head on in the video game.

A small smile tugged at the edges of Logan's lips as he observed Ororo's location choice to nap... Of all the rooms in the mansion, she had picked the Rec Room, the one place that was rarely unoccupied. Even amongst the yelling and cheering of the children that were just barely a couple yards in front of her, Ororo slept like a rock.

Sauntering around to the other side of the couch, Logan smirked as he sat down across from the sleeping weather witch. It was looking down at her did he realize how peaceful Ororo looked when she slept. And even despite all the commotion surrounding her, she didn't even stir in the slightest.

As Logan contemplated this, the main highlight of his thoughts that he dwelled upon was that Ororo definitely looked like the goddess she was named for back in Africa, a story said woman had told him one lazy Saturday evening during dinner. With the woman's soft undertones of innocence, Logan knew that his heart and thoughts nearly screeched to a halt as he suddenly swore he was staring at an angel.

_Even when she's asleep, she's a goddess._


End file.
